narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jūnigatsu
Jūnigatsu (十二月, Jūnigatsu, literally the "Month") also known as the Gatsu for short and Fantomu Ansatsu (幻の暗殺者, Phantom Assassins) because the organization consisting of solely the greatest assassins, all of them are S-Class shinobi. There can be more than thirteen members at one time; however, only thirteen member are chosen as Fantomu. Legendary Artifact, Month Stones from 1 to 13, were insert on the members abdomens. The numbers provided some secret power for the user and the powers are not arranged by value of number. However, the powers are still unknown. Month Stones Month Stones are artifacts first found in Temple of the Sea (海の宮, Umi no Miya) along with the other artifacts by many researcher who are friends. Due to quarrels, the artifacts are divided between them. The researcher who got Month Stones has created this organization. Month Stones are artifacts which contain different hidden powers in each of them. The artifact took the shape of plate and black color which have the white color number carved on them. To use the power, first the artifact must be stick or plant on abdomen. The number with the stone will float on the abdomen surface. The numbers of Month Stones are ranged from January to December with an extra Trivember 'which meant the Thirteenth Month. Known Members *'Suiteki Shinichi (水滴 新一) The First Fantomu of Mortales with the First Month Stone, January which is located on his right palm. He is widely known as Sea Wave Emperor (海波の帝, Umiha no Mikado) because having the ability of manipulating liquid. He is also the current leader of Mortales. *'Kiryū Ankoku' (桐生 暗黒) The Second Fantomu of Mortales with the Second Month Stone, February which is located on his left arm. He is a Akakaminari user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited from Kiryū Clan. He is widely known as Red Lightning Sword Emperor (赤雷の剣帝, Aka Kaminari no Ken Mikado) after created the sword style. The reason he join the organization is he want to become stronger so he can take revenge at the irresponsible ninja who destroyed his life in Sunagakure. *'Yukimura Asuka' (雪村 明日香) The Third Fantomu of Mortales with the Third Month Stone, March which is located on her belly. She is a Tenshiying user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited from Yukimaru Clan. She is widely known as Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi) which represents that she was once an angel but now is banished. The reason she join the organization is she want to revenge against Takigakure who took her mother life. *'Fantomu Shiro' (幻影 白) The Fourth Fantomu of Mortales with the Fourth Month Stone, April which is located on his left side of chest. He is an expert Seishogan user, a Dojutsu inherited from Fantomu Clan. He is widely known as Phantom Soul Assasin (幻魂の暗殺者, Fantomu Tamashi Ansatsu) after countless of murdered case he did. The reason he join the organization is attracted by the organization's objective, "Peaceful World". *'Shinrin Shōkaze' (森林 小風) The Fifth Fantomu of Mortales with the Fifth Month Stone, May which is located on his right shoulder. He is a Choten'i user, a Kekkei Genkai inherited and apparently the last survivor from Shinrin Clan after the disaster landed on his village. He is widely known as Matter State Alchemist (物質状態の錬金術師, Busshitsu Jōtai Renkinjutsushi) after he mastered his Kekkei Genkai which allowed him to manipulate the state of matter. The reason he join the organization is he want to stop the world from dying. *'Bakura Rei' (獏良 霊) The Sixth Fantomu of Mortales with the Sixth Month Stone, June which is located on his back neck. She is a missing-nin from Amegakure and Storm Release user inherited from Bakura Clan. She is widely known as Storm Angel (嵐の天使, Arashi no Tenshi) after she stopped a tornado that almost destroy the one of the hidden base of Mortales. The reason she join the organization is she want to proof that she and female are not rubbish and useless. *'Kuchiku Ryūsei' (駆逐 流星) The Seventh Fantomu of Mortales with the Seventh Month Stone, July which is located on his right chest. He lost his memory during Shinobi World War, his name for the exception. His surname is changed to Kuchiku by Asuka and Rei after they found and brought him home from the war. He is widely known as Shooting Star Dragon (流星龍, Ryūsei Ryū) due to his amazing destructive strength. The reason he join the organization because Mortales is his home, more specifically is Asuka and Rei saved him, so he decided to stay with them. *'Mikado Kiyoshi' (帝王 清) The Eighth Fantomu of Mortales with the Eighth Month Stone, August which is located on his left shoulder. He is an expert in throwing knifes or shooting darts, widely known as God of Shooting (神射撃, Kami Shageki). He is probably the few survivor of Mikado Clan after the inner-war of the clan itself. The reason he join the organization is to prove he is a king, the strongest shinobi in the world. *'Yangawa Heise' (彦方 黑色) The Ninth Fantomu of Mortales with the Ninth Month Stone, September which is located on middle of his chest. He is expertise drawing, widely known as King of Arts (芸術家の帝, Geijutsuka no Mikado). He has a strange personality where not even his comrades understand him. The reason he join the organization is because he was sick of bullied and corrupted village he lived long ago. *'Kyokudo Hikari' (極度 光) The Tenth Fantomu of Mortales with the Tenth Month Stone, October which is located on his left leg. He has extremely fast speed, even overwhelms all of Mortales member, widely known as Speed of Light (光の速度, Hikari no Sokudo). However, speed is only the best thing he got, he is weak in offense and defense. He was a S-Rank criminal even before he joined Mortales, nevertheless, he became more infamous after joined Mortales. The reason he join the organization is unknown. *'Ho Yanseng' (何 彥升) The Eleventh Fantomu of Mortales with the Eleventh Month Stone, November which is located on his back. He, Guoxing and Junni are people from Rōran. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as Code Breaker (暗号ブレーカ, Kōdo Bureikā) because of his natural talent of mathematics. The reason he join the organization is unknown. *'Rin Junni' (林 筠霓) The Twelveth Fantomu of Mortales with the Twelve Month Stone, December which is located on her right ear. She, Guoxing and Yanseng are people from Rōran. Even thought not much information is known about him, she is widely known as Pink Rabbit (淡紅色の兎, Pinku Usagi) because of her cute appearance and helpful personality. The reason she join the organization is unknown. *'Chen Guoxing' (陈 国兴) The Thirteenth Fantomu of Mortales with the Thirteenth Month Stone, Trivember which is located on his left ear. He, Junni and Yanseng are people from Rōran. Even thought not much information is known about him, he is widely known as Dark Magician (黑魔導, Burakku Majishan) because of his mastery of Dark Release. The reason he join the organization is unknown. Member Stats Nemesis Jikan (十二小时, Jūni Jikan, literally the "Time") Seiza (十二星座, Jūni Seiza, literally the "Zodiac") Shunsetsu (十二生肖, Jūni Shunsetsu, literally the "Chinese Zodiac") Girisha (ギリシャ神, Girisha Shin, literally the "Greek God") Trivia *The numbers planted in the members called Month Stones. *Month Stones planted in the members will not disappear even after the user death but are possible to remove and plant in another member. *Month Stones provides unique secret powers to the user. *Month Stones has one similarity with other artifacts which all found in the Temple. They all have extra one artifact call 13 with strange name. Category:Organization Category:Organizations